


调情-flirting

by HengoRipley



Series: Just Flirting [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: Unscientific :D





	调情-flirting

这是他们整个残局中的一小段插曲。

Valery不会吹口哨，这一点在他长达五十年的人生里完全没有困扰到他，但很显然Boris正在拿这件事嘲笑他。

事情的起因是一台损坏的收音机。

没有人知道这台精巧的玩意是怎么坏掉的，昨天的时候大家都还在通过它将自己的思绪从Chernobyl的泥潭中打捞出来，丢到这个世界上的随便哪个地方，总之不要有可疑的夹带着放射性元素的尘埃漂浮即可。

傍晚的时候有个士兵在帐篷里的某张椅子下面发现了它，躺在泥泞里，跟所有整理灾难残局的人员一样看起来不是很开心。

最初有人猜测收音机会不会是被人为弄坏了，但立刻有人提出大概是辐射的问题。滑稽的是，军用帐篷里坐着接近二十个人，这些人之中除了Valery和Ulana没有人能真正理解衰变的铀元素或者其他什么子代元素是如何让电器坏掉的——Boris都不能算进去，他理解的那一点粒子家族的事情仅仅只够让他在会议发言或者骂人的时候听起来更有道理罢了。

不过除了这三个家伙之外，士兵们听到这个设想后都纷纷表示有道理并且都开始嬉笑着咒骂起Chernobyl的辐射，就像是不知道自己其实正身处其中。

如同战争年代，和平年代的苏联人民也依旧不断地在抗争着某些东西，这次是一群笨蛋引起的大爆炸。正因如此，对于他们来说苦中作乐是非常重要的，这大概也是大灾难后幸存者与拯救者的自然心态，按理来说老天应该为这一点嘉奖他们。

Boris是真的想跟着他们一起咒骂那些“核电厂喷出来的看不见的小垃圾们”，但是他瞥了一眼Valery，发现对方并没有和往常一样在所有人插科打诨的时候露出微不可察的微笑。

“我想有位大科学家并不认同你们的观点。”Boris开口说道，轻轻用腿推了一下坐在他身边的Valery。

大概是因为没了收音机很无聊，所有士兵都开始起哄Valery，要他把原因说出来听。

就算是在初高中Valery都没被这样起哄过，他毫无办法地摘下眼镜放在手上擦了擦之后又戴回去，向一旁的Ulana投去一个求救的眼神。

Ulana无奈地笑，耸了耸肩，她知道这是Boris挑起的。

“如果是市面上最新款的收音机，”Valery稍微提高了自己的音量，“里面的元件基本上都是集成电路，这样精细的构造更容易被辐射粒子破坏并且造成影响，但是...”

Boris看见Valery从另一个士兵手里要到了那台收音机，翻看了一下机体的参数和出厂商，镜片后出现了某种肯定的眼神。

“这个VEF Radiotehnika RRR公司七十年代产的收音机里面的元件很多都是晶体三极管，如果不是做成场效管的话就会比较容易受到干扰。不过就算我们考虑最差的情况，假设这是双极型三极管，要是这个帐篷里的辐射足以让这个收音机在一夜之间被击败的话....我们大概该收拾东西走人了。”

“但是剂量员并没有拉响警报。”Ulana补充道，Valery朝她露出一个亲切的微笑。

Boris沉默地看着他们。

清清嗓子，Valery在其他人发言之前开口道：

“而且它们不是什么垃圾，中子、伽马射线或者是铀核，无论你们刚才是在谈论哪一样，它们都不是垃圾，只要使用方法正确它们都能发挥极大的作用。”

“但是现在它们正在伤害我们。”

一个士兵反驳道，接着他周围的人都笑了起来。

“你们不该受限于恐惧！你们应该学会理解、改善和征服——以一种好的方式。”

帐篷里的其他声音都戛然而止，这时Valery才意识到自己刚才的音量有点太高了。

大家都在认真的注视着他，似乎还在等待下一句话，但是他真的没有什么想说的了，于是非常尴尬的三秒从他的身上温柔地淌过，直到Boris朝着他吹了声充满赞赏的口哨。

*讲得不错*

Valery知道Boris的意思，他估计在场的所有人都知道，但是他感觉那声口哨非常的冒犯。说实话他从来没有过这种经历，一时根本不知道应该怎样反应，因此他说：

“无礼。”

所有人都大笑起来，就仿佛Valery说了什么特别滑稽的话，他感觉自己的脸烧了起来，就像有一堆数量可观的辐射粒子朝他的脸上扑来。

这时不知道是哪个士兵突然喊了一句：

“你可以对着他吹回去！”

哄堂大笑。

Boris也开始露出一点笑意来，但是没有去理会到底是哪个士兵如此大胆，他盯着Valery的侧脸，发现这位科学家的脸上终于泛着点血色，就像三天前那个喝醉的晚上。

Valery感到有些不自在，他别扭地盯着脚底下略微湿润的土壤，没有理会大家。

这个反应让Boris敏锐地察觉到了什么，他吃惊地在Valery耳边悄悄地问：

“你不会是吹不了口哨吧？”

科学家迅速坐直了身体，朝副主席抛过去一个恼怒的眼神。

“我不认为这有什么问题。”

“你从来都不曾向你喜欢的女孩吹过口哨吗？我保准这堆男孩里面每个都干过这事。”

Boris指指面前的年轻士兵，他们都配合地、嬉皮笑脸地点头，还有几个开始炫耀似地用口哨吹一些民谣。

夜晚荒凉沉寂的气氛里传来了歌声，他们第一次感觉Chernobyl多了点温度。

“这倒是收音机坏掉之后的一项不错的消遣。”

Ulana对另外两个男人说，一边将临时塔起来的桌子上的资料稍微整理了一下，递给最近的一个士兵，让他们将图纸传下去。

Boris在桌子下踢了Valery一脚，引来了后者的一阵不满。

“我们该继续讨论投放缓和剂的问题了，请大家翻开B-2版地图。”

Valery决定无视Boris，但是心里却还一直想着对方刚才说的话，他有点不清楚Boris究竟是单纯地嘲笑他还是在暗示些什么。

而这一刻除了Valery，所有人都认为今晚的Shcherbina同志有点幼稚。


End file.
